


A New World (With You In The Middle)

by WhiskeyDix (Zibomotua)



Series: Ignite! [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, These idiots love each other, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zibomotua/pseuds/WhiskeyDix
Summary: Dex can’t remember what the bet was anymore. All he remembers is being so sure he was right that he didn’t think too much about the terms that he was accepting. It didn’t seem like such high stakes, whoever was wrong had to do whatever the winner wanted for the weekend.Dex didn’t know that “doing whatever Derek wanted” meant taking a 6 hour road trip to go to a music festival.(Can be read as a Stand-Alone)





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100% inspired to write this after watching this vine  
> Adjoining Playlist found [here.](https://soundcloud.com/automobizz/sets/a-new-world-with-you-in-the)

Dex can’t remember what the bet was anymore. All he remembers is being so sure he was right that he didn’t think too much about the terms that he was accepting. It didn’t seem like such high stakes, whoever was wrong had to do whatever the winner wanted for the weekend.

 

Dex didn’t know that “doing whatever Derek wanted” meant taking a 6 hour road trip to go to a music festival.

 

He got his first text on friday afternoon, in the middle of his final lecture for the week.

 

**Derek “The Worst” Nursey: I hope you are ready for the weekend.**

**Derek “The Worst” Nursey: Meet me in front of Jones at 2p.**

 

**Dex: Why.**

 

**Derek “The Worst” Nursey: First rule of the weekend: No asking questions.**

**Derek “The Worst” Nursey: & No complaining.**

  
  


It wasn’t until an hour after they pulled out of the campus parking lot in Derek’s old Mercedes that Dex actually wanted to start questioning things.

 

“Derek?” Dex sat up in the passenger seat when he realized how much time had passed, “Where are we going? How long is this going to take?”

 

“It's a surprise! Just...take a nap or something.” Derek winked at him without taking his eyes off the road. Dex started to feel a slow, rising panic in the pit of his stomach. He texts Calvin to try to distract his anxious mind.

 

**Dex: My boyfriend has kidnapped me. If you don’t hear from me in the next 48 hours, please tell my captains.**

 

**Calvin ( &Hobbs): *crying emoji***

**Calvin ( &Hobbs): Omg! I’ll tell them now!**

 

Calvin sends him a picture of Ransom and Holster wrestling in the grass of Lake Quad. Dex chuckles, he regrets introducing Calvin to the team. They get along way too well.

 

His phone buzzes again with a selfie of Calvin and his new boyfriend wearing matching aviators and snapbacks.

 

**Dex: Haha. Niccee. *sunglasses emoji***

 

**Calvin ( &Hobbs): WTF! DID NURSE FINALLY TEACH YOU HOW TO USE EMOJIS?!?!?!?!**

 

They stop for gas 4 hours later when Dex looses his cool.

 

“Ok! Seriously! It's been 5 hours!” Dex paces up and down the side of the car while Derek holds the pump trigger. “Nursey, you know I trust you but you need to give me a little more information about where we are going or I am going to call Ransom and Holster and tell them you kidnapped me!”

 

“Chill, Poindexter. It’s just a concert. Ok?” Derek smiles and tries to pat Dex on the shoulder as he storms past.

 

“Concert?” Dex stops pacing and stares up at the awning lights. His stomach growls. “Ok. I can do a concert. I don’t supposed you are going to tell me who's playing?”

 

“Nope.” Derek puts the gas cap back on his car and starts to head for the station. “Want a snack?”

 

“Chex Mix please!”

 

“More like Dex Mix!” Derek yells back while opening the door to the store.

 

Dex chuckles. He starts to feel a little at ease with the surprise trip. It’s not easy, but Dex has been dating Derek long enough to know that spontaneity might as well be Nursey’s middle name.

 

_X_

 

They arrive at a modest hotel later that night. Dex tries to question everything but Derek just gives him vague non-answers as he pulls out a large duffel from his trunk and leads them to a small room with a king bed.

 

It’s not that Dex and Derek don’t regularly sleep in each other’s dorm room, but there’s something suggestive about a hotel room with a single bed. For one, there’s no roomates to worry about.

 

Dex blushes at the thought. He stares out the window into the hotel parking lot, tired of trying to process what’s going on. He hears Derek shuffling behind him and the sound of the duffle bag being dropped before he feels warm hands on his shoulders, rubbing soothingly. He can’t help the small sound of appreciation that emanates.

 

“So, how long until the concert? It’s already 8, when do doors open?” Dex asks. He drops his head to the side to let Derek massage the knot in his neck.

 

Derek leans in closer until he is flush to Dex’s back. He lets his hands glide down Dex’s arms, softly raking through muscle, as he whispers close to Dex’s ear. “The concert isn’t until tomorrow.”

 

He feels the shudder in Dex. They have the whole night to themselves.

 

Derek pulls at Dex’s arms until he’s been swung around and pressed up against the window they were just looking out. Derek pushes forward until their chests are flush.

 

Dex looks Derek in the eyes and leans in to close the distance between their lips.

 

They stay there, silently exploring each other’s mouths for what feels like eternity until Derek reaches behind and grabs Dex’s ass to grind their erections together.

 

Dex pulls away laughing, “Is this another rule? I’ve gotta let you do whatever you want to me?”

 

Derek purses his lips and pulls away like Dex’s literally fire. “Absolutely not!”

 

“Dex, I’m not going to do anything to you unless you want me to. We could sit here and order movies if that’s what you want! Hell, We could go out for dinner and just walk around the city if you wa-”    
  


Dex cuts Derek off with a kiss, pushing Derek farther backwards until he falls onto his back on the bed. “Okay, I get it! Consider this my consent”

 

That’s all the warning Derek gets before Dex is straddling him on the bed and they are making out furiously. Dex explores Derek’s body like he’s never going to get another chance. Dex has gotten more confident in the previous months with having Derek in his personal space when they are alone. There’s even been some furious rubbing/grinding but they have always kept their clothes on.

 

Dex is still somewhat nervous, but there is something about Derek’s spontaneity that lights his fire and this is one hell of a spontaneous adventure that’s igniting one hell of a fire in Dex. Its burning through his limbs and setting his skin on fire and he knows he wants this.

 

Derek grabs Dex’s hips and pulls him up long enough to scoot his whole body up onto the bed before he’s pulling Dex back down to align their hips, moaning in unison.

 

Dex leans down and passes by Derek’s lips to his throat. He learned very early on that Derek’s throat is a direct button to his libido. Normally he avoids it because he was afraid of taking things too far, but now he decides it's time to press that button. And he does, with his lips and tongue over and over until Derek is squirming under him and mumbling filthy profanities.

 

They are both painfully hard, their a silent pact they've had for months to ignore their hard-ons dissolving into nothing the longer they make out. They are both too horny to think about stopping. There’s all night for taking it slow. Dex has his hands on Derek’s belt and its pulled through the loops and tossed behind them, the sound of metal buckle striking some surface behind them ignored.

 

Derek pulls Dex’s mouth off his neck, painfully close to embarrassing himself, and flips them over. It’s Dex’s turn to get ravaged. Derek tries to pull his shirt and undershirt off in one hard, fumbling, motion. Who even wears undershirts anymore? Finally, he's running his hands up and down Dex’s chest, giving Dex some time to adjust to the new sensations. The noises Dex makes sound like he’s not going to protest any time soon so Derek moves his mouth down to join his hands and flicks his tongue out over a hard nipple.

 

Dex makes a noise low in the back of his throat that travels through Derek’s ears and out his toes, making them curl up with pleasure.

 

Derek would do anything to get Dex to make that noise again. So he flicks his tongue out again and Dex does. He makes a pained moan and lifts his hips up to rub against Derek and Derek takes it that Dex won’t last much longer either so he unbuttons Dex’s pants and slides both his pants and boxers down to his knees. Dex is already doing the same to Derek, grabbing onto his already unbuttoned shorts and pushing them down.

 

Derek takes a second to look at Dex’s face which is looking down between their bodies at their aching lengths. He starts to wonder if this is too much for Dex until Dex looks up at him with a fire in his eyes.

 

“Together.” He says and surges his hips up so he can get his hand around both of their lengths.

 

It's bold and Derek is thrown off guard by it.  He pushes down so that Dex’s hips are back on the bed, but their lengths are still together in Dex’s hand.

 

Derek swears at the friction of their dry cocks and presses a kiss to Dex’s lips.

 

“Hold on” he says as he gets up too fast and trips on his bunched up shorts stretching between his calves. He rummages through a side pocket of his bag and pulls out a small travel bottle of lube.

 

“This’ll help” Derek says as he cover’s Dex’s body with his again and puts a now lubed up hand on both of their lengths.

 

And boy, does it indeed help.

 

It's only a minute before they are shuddering and spurting all over Dex’s stomach. Derek reaches up and grabs the tissue box off the nightstand and cleans them up while Dex seems to be blown away to another dimension. He gets up to dispose of the tissues and knows that they are still going to need a shower.

 

He lays back down over Dex, careful to hover and not put any pressure on him.

 

Dex looks up blinking, his pupils starting to constrict back to normal size.

 

“That was. Wow. Amazing!” he’s turning on his side and throwing Derek down with him until they are tangled together and staring at each other. “Can we do that again?”

 

Derek laughs. “Yes. Whenever you want, but first: recovery shower.” he kisses Dex so passionately and slow. A real proper kiss he calls it. Then they are giggling like schoolchildren in the shower together, washing each other.

 

Dex is already ready to go again before the shower is even over and who is Derek to deny him?

 

_X_

 

They wake tangled up in each other to the sounds of Derek’s indie alarm song. It’s early but apparently so is the concert. Derek brought Dex’s travel bag that Dex leaves in Derek’s room for when he spends the night but not the clothes. Derek forces him into a pair of his salmon shorts and a floral tank top. Dex is not too happy, but he did lose the bet fair and square. There are worse clothes of Derek’s he could be wearing right now.

 

Derek puts on a similarly douchey outfit and a small drawstring bag he calls their necessities for the day. It’s not much later when they get to the fairgrounds.

 

“A...music festival?” Dex stares up at the rainbow banner in fear and awe. “You said it was a concert!”

 

“It is!” Derek chuckles, “It's just a whole day long concert.”

 

Derek pulls two folded up paper tickets out of his bag, “Well, really a whole weekend long concert but I only got us Saturday passes.”

 

“I’m not even going to ask-Yes I am.” Dex looks exasperated. “How much were those?”

 

Derek gives him a look that Dex has come to know means ‘you won’t approve of the answer’.

 

“This is ridiculous and-”

 

“Chill!” Interrupts Derek. It’s been a while since Dex has heard that word. “You can’t complain! That’s part of the bet!”

 

Something clicks in Dex’s head. “Oh! I get it now...”

 

Dex crosses his arms while they wait in line for security. He knows how Derek thinks. This whole bet was probably rigged from the start. There’s no doubt Derek bought these tickets a while ago but needed an excuse because Dex won’t let him spend money on him like this.

 

Dex leers up over the line to take in the festival grounds. He can hear different kinds of music from several directions. From what he can see, there must be at least three stages.

 

“I’m sorry for tricking you,” Derek starts once they are through the line and are free to roam. He keeps checking his phone and looks around. “I just, really wanted this and I didn’t want to have to fight you for it.”

 

Dex softens a little. He tries to think of a response but Derek is pulling at his arm and pointing at a grassy area far behind one of the stages. The stage in question is currently quiet but Dex can hear the bass and accompanying music straying from the surrounding stages.

 

Dex can spot Brad and Amelia on a picnic blanket laid under a shady oak tree. That’s an even bigger surprise. They haven’t seen or talked about Brad since the party at Yale last year.

 

Brad has a backpack on with a tube extending from it. Dex recognizes it at one of those big water bags you can drink from. Amelia is laying out on the blanket next to Brad, in a crop top and high waisted shorts. Her hair is longer now, flowing with beachy waves and a flower crown.

 

“Yo! Broskis!” Yells Brad when he notices them approaching.

 

“You again...” Mutters Dex, thinking the drifting music can keep his voice from reaching their ears.

 

“Me again! Nice to see you, too!” Brad lightly punches Dex in the chest. “You clean up well!”

 

Derek slings his arm around Dex’s shoulders, “That’s because he was dressed by yours truly!”

 

“Oho! Hey there to you, bud!!” Brad gives Derek two punches to the chest.

 

Dex feels a little relief, like Derek’s arm around him is a comforting familiarity while surrounded by such ridiculously uncomfortable settings.

 

That comfort leaves him though because Derek is going to get them beers with his fake ID, much to Dex’s protest that it’s barely noon.

 

Dex just awkwardly stands, staring in the direction Derek headed.

 

“So, is this your first festival?” Brad asks, returning to the large blanket where Amelia was sprawled out. He pats a large empty spot next to him.

 

“Yeah.” Dex says. He sits down farther away than the spot Brad patted but he’s under the shade now and his skin thanks him. “Hey Amelia”

 

“Hi!” Amelia takes off her sunglasses and waves lazily. “Nice to see you again!”

 

They lounge under the tree, watching the stage hands set up for the next act. Dex learns that Amelia and Brad had also met at that party at Yale and have been together ever since. They are sickenly adorable together and Dex is honestly happy for them.

 

Dex owes a lot to that party too.

 

Derek plops down next to him and hands him a dark beer. “Drink up, Bucks!”

 

Amelia chuckles, “Bucks?!”

 

Dex takes a long sip, suddenly very grateful for the alcohol. He doesn’t want to explain Derek had found out that Dex’s mom calls him Bucky.

 

They continue to drink and lounge on the blanket. Derek procures a bottle of spf 75 from his bag and applies it to Dex’s arms and shoulders while Dex nibbles on an orange and feeds slices back to Derek. It’s a win-win because Derek hates peeling oranges and Dex hates trying to put sunscreen on himself.

 

The day carries an air of lazy content with it. It’s a very ‘chill’ scene surrounding them and Dex is starting to see why Derek likes this kind of atmosphere.

 

The stage in front of them lights up and a crowd starts to gather in front. There is a large LED display behind the stage and a lot of colored flashing lights. Dex is honestly stunned by the theatrics of it.

 

Instrumental electronic music starts to play and it's honestly very relaxing. It reminds Dex of shopping with his sister in the mall boutiques back home.

 

The display behind the stage flashes the name ‘FLUME’

 

“I like this, what is this?” Dex asks Nursey, who’s sort of wiggling along, half lounging, half propped up on his arms.

 

“This is Flume. It’s Insane.” Derek replies. He laughs when Dex looks confused. “No, the song is called ‘Insane’. The artist is Flume.”

 

Dex likes Flume. They lay together on the blanket, shoulders touching, watching the crowd just bounce to the beat. Derek snakes his fingers into Dex’s and Dex lets him.

 

They go get more beer and go to the bathroom after Flume finishes up. Dex is washing his hands when Derek sets a new pair of sunglasses over his eyes. Dex can tell they are new because he can see the sticker on the lens. He sighs “Derek-”

 

“No complaining!” Derek cuts him off, splashing him in the face with the water Dex is using to wash his hands.

 

Dex grimaces and laughs at the same time. He isn’t sure how clean this water really is. He takes off the sunglasses to wipe the water and peel the sticker off before putting them back on.

 

Derek just stares with his stupid goofy grin Dex has only seen him wear a few times, when they are alone together. “You look good.”

 

‘God, how hipster are these glasses?’ Dex thinks to himself.

 

They head to a different stage playing a similar type of music as Flume and Derek pulls him into the crowd. This music has a heavier bass and Derek starts to dance along.

 

Dex really can't dance. Ransom makes fun of him all the time at Haus parties for his ‘white boy bounce’ and now he’s too self conscious to even do that.

 

Dex feels Derek’s fingers snake around his waist. If he wasn’t so pleasantly buzzed, Dex would probably be freaking out right about now. Instead, he starts to relax into Derek’s touch when he realizes that literally nobody around gives a flying fuck about them and over half of them are too high to even notice.

 

Dex leans in close to shout into Derek’s ear. “What do I do? I can’t dance to this.”

 

Derek leans back in, allowing his lips to graze Dex’s ear “I’ll teach you.”

 

Dex allows Derek to touch his hips as he gives him instructions.

 

“First. Try to pull your shoulder down to your hip. Like this”  Derek makes an exaggerated lean to the side while jutting his hip out and alternates.

 

Dex balls his fists up and mirrors Derek’s actions. This is embarrassing, but he has the whole day to get this right and alcohol really does help him loosen up.

 

Derek laughs and steadies Dex’s hips. “Yes like that! You look like one of those dancing santa robots-No, come on, don’t stop!-Next step is to add a twist in the waist”

 

He pulls Dex’s hips so that they twist while he’s moving side to side.

 

It’s extremely weird at first but then Dex starts to get the fluidity of the motion and pairs it with the beat of the music.

 

Derek has to resist moving in closer and grinding with his boyfriend. “There you go! Now just add a little bounce on your toes and bob your head. That's ‘Dancing to EDM 101’!”

 

Dex has a look of extreme concentration on his face, but other than that he’s really not half bad. Derek wants to kiss the tightness right out of his lips.

 

Dex is distracted by Derek’s touch. He’s keeping the perfect level of buzzed going and the music is very flowy and relaxing. He really likes this artist too. “Who is this?”

 

“Hermitude. I can make you a playlist of all the artists we listen to when we get back, if you want.”

 

Dex smiles, “Yea, I’d like that!”

 

They dance more, drink more, and wander around trying to pick which stages are playing the best music. They walk by the main stage and Dex hears a familiar beat.

 

“Isnt it strange? Oh HO ho OHHHH!” Dex sings along. “I love Dillon Francis!”

 

Derek stops and stares. “You know who this is?!”

 

Dex kind of falters and gets this huge sloppy grin on his face, It's so rare for Dex to smile to openly in public and Derek loves it. “Of course, You don’t think I live under a rock, do you?!”

 

Derek smirks. “Your words, not mine.”

 

Dex swats at him playfully and pulls Derek into the crowd.

 

Dex is already a lot better at dancing now. Derek catches him a few times studying other festival-goers and trying to copy their dance moves. Its endearing how much effort and thought Dex is putting into this and Derek is beyond floored. His heart feels like the blimp soaring above them, showering the crowds with glitter and confetti.

 

Derek loves when Dex loosens up and lets his hair down. At first it was only something he saw Dex do on the ice, but it’s been happening outside of the rink with more frequency lately. It tickles Derek pink to think he has had an influence like that on Dex.

 

They meet back up with Brad and Amelia dancing at a different stage. It’s easy to spot them in the crowd due to the large light-up hula hoop Brad holds over his head. They all slide out to an empty spot in the grass to lay the blanket back out. Derek forces Dex to take sips of water from Brad’s camelback.

 

“It’s really easy to get dehydrated at events like this.” Derek says as he pulls Dex down to Brad’s shoulder where the water spout is dangling.

 

“This is super weird, Nursey.” Dex says but then he’s sucking in cool water and it’s honestly so refreshing after only drinking heavy craft beer all day that Dex no longer cares that it feels like he’s sucking on Brad, himself.

 

Derek swoops in after him and Dex sees Amelia pull out her phone. “Smile!”

 

Derek looks up and folds his arms in so he looks like a baby bird.

 

Dex laughs at the sight and kind of doubles over to sit on the blanket until he can calm his giggles. Derek dive bombs on top of him eliciting an ‘umph’ from his boyfriend. Dex quickly forgives him because Derek pulls out a large bag of trail mix, more oranges, and dried apricots and Dex is making the cutest gleeful noises and grabby hands.   
  


Dex leans back onto the blanket, chewing on an apricot, and remembers for the first time since they entered the fairgrounds that he has a phone in his back pocket. It's already 5pm but Dex feels like they just got here. For once, he doesn’t feel the need to obsessively check his email or text messages for fear that he’ll miss something. He’s more afraid that he’ll miss something happening right in front of him if he takes his eyes off his boyfriend for too long.

 

Derek is pulling the white fibrous strands off the orange Dex had peeled for him and flicking them into the grass. It's so mundane, but Dex can’t help but find it adorable. To Dex, Derek has always felt a little bit like living on a different plane of existence. He fills Dex with airy confidence and comfort and Dex could drown happily in the jovian aura he gives off. He closes his eyes and basks in the tingling feeling radiating off his skin that he can’t seem to put a name to.

 

“Hey, no sleeping!” Dex hears Brad exclaim from his side, nudging him gently. “You aren’t going to like the hangover that comes if you take a nap right now”

 

“Good point” Dex murmurs and feels a second hand on him now, stroking circles above his knee. He opens them to see Derek giving him the best example of heart eyes Dex has ever seen. He feels his lips press and turn up against his control in what he’s sure is a pretty goofy looking grin. He pats Derek’s hand. “Who’s next?”

 

Derek pulls out the tiny set list they passed out at the gate. “We have RL Grime or Chainsmokers. I don’t know if you’d like RL Grime as much.”

 

“I know I like the Chainsmokers” Dex says helpfully.

 

They all take turns swigging out of the flask Brad had snuck in before departing for the next wave of dancing. The Chainsmokers are a wild blur of dancing and music. At some point, Derek tries to convince Dex to get on his shoulders but Dex reminds him that even blackout drunk, he would know that's a terrible idea. Instead Derek just grabs his hand and serenades him with the lyrics of the song blaring overhead until Dex has to shut him up with kisses.

 

The sun is setting now and Dex forgets how many drinks they’ve had. He’s amazed they are both maintaining a functional level of drunk/buzzed without overdoing it or getting hungover.

 

They just dance for a while. It’s nice and loose and Derek loves the way the music seems to flow in through his ears and out through his limbs. He looks over and Dex is dancing with the most amazing smile pulling up the the flush of his cheeks. At some point Amelia had put her flower crown on him and he looks like the sun and moon and whole world all compacted and packaged up for Derek to hold and love forever. He swoops Dex up into him and can’t stop himself from just kissing him in the middle of the festival until Dex melts into him.

 

Derek used to think that night out on the porch of the Yale frat house was the happiest night of his life. But now he knows that those nights are just going to keep getting trumped by happier and happier nights for the rest of his life and he knows. Deep down in his bones, he knows he’s going to marry this boy someday.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it! [Here's a picture](http://zibomotua.tumblr.com/post/143744557286/just-a-little-pic-of-my-friends-from-a-while-back) of my friends drinking from each other's camelbacks from a music festival we went to.


End file.
